Big Time Z
by Hortense Knight
Summary: Logan is feeling lonely. Will that all change when they get a new bodyguard? Rated M for future chapters. Rate/Review. Logan/OC. Also, this is my first fanfic, don't hate me.


It was a usual day in Rocque Records with all the intense hours of vocal exercises and practicing their dance moves for the next upcoming tour. Also, Freight-Train decided he was going on vacation, so Gustavo had to get a temporary bodyguard to guard the dogs, Big Time Rush.

"Yo dogs!" yelled Gustavo, their producer, making Logan, James, Carlos, and Kendall rush to his office.

"Yes, Gustavo?" said Logan, the smart one of the group.

"Well, since Freight-train is going on vacation. I've decided to hire a temporary bodyguard for the moment being."

"That's great! When do we meet him?" asked Kendall, the leader of the group.

"Tomorrow..." Gustavo said with a smirk, "because he's going to live with you dogs."

"WHAT!?" the boys exclaimed in unison.

"Mama Knight isn't going to allow this!" James, the pretty boy of the group, protested. He didn't want to share a bathroom with another person.

"I already gave her a call and she was alright with it." taunted Gustavo.

The boys just sighed and walked away. As they were making there way to the Palmwoods, James remembered that the Jennifers' were having a party that night.

"I know a way to get our minds off of things, we can go to the Jennifers' party tonight!" James announced.

"But Mama Knight said we couldn't go." Carlos replied.

What she doesn't know, won't hurt her." James rebuttal with a devious smirk.

They all rushed to their apartment to be greeted by Mama Knight and Katie in their robes, since it was almost ten, the usual time they get home.

"Hey guys,..." said Mrs. Knight as she walked towards the boys. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, just really tired." James said with a fake yawn and then looked at his band mates, then they all started yawning loudly. The four boys made their ways to their bedrooms, Logan shared a room with Carlos and Kendall with James. James, Kendall, and Carlos rushed to get dressed and pretend to go to be asleep because they knew that Mrs. Knight would check up on them and make sure they didn't leave to that party. Then they hopped on their individual beds and covered themselves with their blankets. Mama Knight did check on the boys and thought that they were fast asleep, so she went to her room. As soon as the door shut, _SLAM!_, Carlos, James, and Kendall shot out of bed and went to change for the party.

Carlos noticed that Logan was quiet, he's usually willing to go to any party. He would think that Logan would be ecstatic to go to the party. So, Carlos went to sit on the edge of the pale boy's bed.

"What's wrong, Logan?" Carlos worried.

"I have a headache." Logan lied. Truth was that he didn't have anyone to go to the party with. It was true, Kendall had Jo, James has Camille (Logan and Camille fought and she went with James), and even Carlos has someone, the straight-haired Jennifer, which is why they got invited to their party.

Carlos still worried, "You want me to stay here with you?"  
"Nah, I'll be fine. I'll just take some medicine and fall asleep." Logan replied while turning around with his back against Carlos, trying to contain his sobs.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"Positive. Go have fun with Jennifer." Logan sobbed, hoping that Carlos didn't notice. And he didn't.

"Alright." said Carlos still worried. "But if you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Logan nodded. Carlos turned the knob carefully and opened the door just enough to let him slid through, and then gently closed the door behind him. And tiptoed to the living room where he met with James, who was just standing, and Kendall, who was laying on the sofa, both were quiet. And Kendall interrupted the silence.

"Where's Logan?" questioned Kendall quietly.

"He's feeling under the weather." Carlos answered in a whisper.

"Well, he's going to miss out on all the fun!" said James loudly.

Almost immediately, both Kendall and Carlos shushed him. Then they tiptoed to the front door and unlocked it, and left to the party. While Logan was still in bed mopping and sobbing, but eventually fell asleep. Then it was morning, Logan got out of bed and headed for the restroom and did his business and washed his face, we woke up in a pretty good mood. He walked into the room that he shared with Carlos and was amazed that he was sleeping there. Logan didn't hear him enter the room this morning, since Logan is usually a light sleeper, which is why he was amazed.

"Boys! Breakfast!" yelled Mama Knight from the kitchen. Logan took a nice, long sniff to see what she made and then realized what she made. He ran out of his room to see if his nose wasn't lying to him, but she did make what he thought. **Pancakes!**He rushed to his seat, since pancakes are his favorite food, and waited for Mama Knight to serve him.

"So, Logan, how many do you want?" she asked him.

"Like five!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Can you keep it down, Logie?" James groaned.

"Had a long night, huh?" Mama Knight smiled.

"Y-yeah, t-that." Kendall stuttered. Carlos nodded, vigorously.

"Two." they said in unison. Logan knew that they had a headache and are suffering from a hangover. So, Logan didn't really say anything, then he decided that he was going to the pool after he's done, so he started to eat faster. Katie walks in singing in a high-pitch voice that irritated the three hungover teens.

"Can you shut up, Katie!" Kendall irritated. Katie glared at him with a frown and with glossy eyes, ready to cry. Kendall noticed and took it back. "I meant can you keep it down, I have a throbbing headache." Katie just nodded and walked to her seat.

"Why do you have a headache?" Katie questioned innocently.

"Um, I-I c-couldn't f-fall a-asle-" Kendall stuttered before Jame chimed it. "We went to a party and I think we dran-," James said mindlessly but was interrupted by Kendall's hand slapping the back of his head. "What was that for?" James still not realizing. Then both Carlos and Kendall both shot death glares at James, and realized what he just said. They all turned to look at Mama Knight who was furious. Katie and Logan flew out of the table. Logan went to his room to get dressed to go to the pool, and Katie went to go watch Saturday cartoons.

"Boys, why did you go to that party?" Mama Knight questioned angrily.

"It was his idea!" Both Kendall and Carlos said pointing at James.

"Well, we did this to get out minds out of the new bodyguard that is coming. A new person to deal with and we needed time to party." James said to Mama Knight while dancing with no music. She let out a sigh and seemed to simmer down. But they still expected consequences.

"No, TV, Internet, or Cellphones for a whole week, got it?" she demanded. While this was happening Logan was in his room getting ready to head down to the pool. He had a white shirt and board shorts with sandals on, then he looked out the window to see if anyone was in the pool. He looked and something caught his eye, a person was face downed in the pool and what seemed like blood, his eyes grew wide he ran through the door. He went to the living room and saw Carlos, Kendall, and James still eating while peeking at the TV, that Katie was watching.

"You guys won't believe what I just sa-" Logan said frightened but was interrupted by Mama Knight.

"Where do you think you're going Logan?" questioned Mama Knight. "To the pool, I don't think so."

"I was but I saw blo-" Logan was interrupted again by knocking on the door. Mama Knight went to open the door to see who it was. It was their new body guard, he had black hair styled into a faux hawk, was wearing a tight black shirt that made his body seem bulkier, his eyes were blue as the ocean, his whole outfit was matching, and seemed flawless.

"Hello. Is this where Big Time Rush lives?," said the bodyguard nervously.

Mama Knight stuck out her hand and met his hand in a handshake. "Hello, my name is Jennifer Knight. And who may you be?" asked Mama Knight.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I am the new bodyguard for Big Time Rush." He said.

"Boys! Your new bodyguard is here." yelled Mama Knight with a smirk knowing that the boys had a hangover. She gave him a signal to go in. He walked a few inches before meeting face to face with all four band mates.

"Hello. My name is Benjamin Trippy, but you can call me Ben, and I am your new bodyguard." Ben said quickly.

"Hi, Ben. My name is Carlos Garcia. I am the crazy one." Carlos boasted. The other three smirked.

"Sup, Ben. The name is James Diamond. I am he pretty one." James pointed out. Everyone started giggling even Mama Knight and Katie.

"Yo, my name is Kendall Knight. I am the leader of Big Time Rush." said Kendall trying to act like a _Gangster_.

"My name is L-l-l-l... " Logan was stuttering and blushing, he got lost in the bodyguard's ocean blue eye, until Carlos hit him in the back. "...Logan." He finished while glaring at Carlos who had a smirk.

"And I am Kati- " Katie was saying but got interrupted by her older brother, Kendall. "Nobody cares!"

Katie just pouted and went back to watching the Saturday cartoons with her arms crossed.

"Well, it was nice to meet you al-" Ben was saying before getting interrupted by the Emergency Broadcast Alert on the TV. They all looked as they saw the broadcast was talking about a zombie outbreak, all of their mouths dropped.

_"Late last night, scientists were trying to find a cure for the AIDS virus by modifying cancer cells, they though they had a breakthrough. But when they saw the test subjects fall like flies they were disappointed that they had to start all the way from the start. But when the dead patients were reanimating and attacking the humans in the morgue, early this morning. They just started infecting more and the others infecting more, and now it's a pandemic. We advice that everyone stay home. Or find an isolated place."_ Then the broadcast ends and the lights go out. They hear the screams and sirens coming from outside.

"Oh, yeah, I saw someone face downed in the pool with blood everywhere." Logan added. Everything was silent for a brief second until they heard frantic knocks on the door. Ben went to go open: Camile, Jo, and the straight-haired Jennifer and they rushed to their men and hugged them. Logan saw and just looked down and tears were about to come out when Mama Knight and Katie noticed and hugged him. He silently thanked them and then nodded with a smile. It was then when Ben came up with a plan.

"Guys, I have a plan but you have to listen closely..." Is all Logan heard before getting lost in his new bodyguard's eye. He started looking at the man's body and start biting his lips wondering what was underneath. Then quickly shook out the thought. _I am straight. Why am I having these thoughts? Am I just desperate to have someone?_ He snapped out of it just to hear Ben's finals words.

"Got it?" Ben said while everyone nodded and started heading out the door, Ben handed Kendall something, but that was Logan's least concern. Logan slowly walked to Ben who was holding the door for everyone.

"Um, Ben, I wasn't really paying attention to the plan." Logan said in a low voice and barely visibly blushing.

"I know, I could tell that you were in your own little world," Ben laughed. But he had no time to explain, so he just grabbed the pale boy's wrist and ran to catch up the rest. Then they caught up to them looking down a hallway.

"Why did you guys stop?" Ben confused.

"Well, there are zombies in the hallway to the staircase." James whispered. Then Ben thought of a plan, and also realized he was still grabbing the pale boy's wrist and let out a barely visible blush. Then suddenly he thought about another plan.

"I have another plan. I am going to attract the zombies and make them follow me while you guys run to the staircase." he said.

"But wouldn't that mean you won't be leaving with us?" asked Carlos sadly.

"Yeah, since I was hired to protect you guys, that is what I am doing." Ben smirked.

"No!" Logan yelled and then his voice softened. "You can't leave us, not this early." Logan's voice alerted the zombies in the hallway. Ben noticed and had only a little time, he told them to stay back and not make noises, Logan was being stubborn. So, Ben decided to push the pale boy harshly against his friends they caught him. Then Ben made noise and distracted the zombies, he began running away from the group. They all started to make their way to the staircase, but Logan was being stubborn and was fighting for them to let him go. But the three boys were able to carry him to the staircase. He started fidgeting again. Then put him down.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked frustrated.

"I t-think I may be in l-love with him." stuttered Logan while tears started sliding down his cheeks.

"You barely knew the man." Kendall scoffed.

"I just felt safe around him, and when he touched me I felt my heart was going to come out of my chest." Logan's voice was cracking. "I've never felt like that with anyone." Camille frowned.

Then after that everyone stayed quiet until the reached the bottom floor. _Ding!_ The elevator doors opened they all left the elevator. Well, everyone except Logan who was still hoping, and his friends had to carry him away. They went to the Lobby and saw that there was a few zombies, they were able to maneuver their way to the parking lot. They all got into Ben's truck it was all part of the plan. They got in and drove until they saw a safe place, it was in the edge of town, which was near the Palmwoods so it wasn't a long drive. It was an abandon warehouse, that was isolated. So, they drove in a settled down.. for now.


End file.
